


A Necessary Resistance

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [32]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Disabled Character, Disabled Characters Making it Work, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Protests, Queerplatonic Relationships, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean and Shadow meet two of Dean's childhood friends at an action.





	A Necessary Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumquisum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumquisum/gifts), [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts).



> Crossover characters from Among the Trees 'verse. Parallel but not exactly the same events, so this is not a direct crossover between my series. (Yes, this is how my brain works.)

You know who to look for in the crowd. He won't be in the same power chair you saw him in last, but he'll stand out all the same. Once he was able to push through a little more with speech therapy, Jeremy did find a voice, loud and unregulated and not easy for him to use, but it's his and you'd recognize it anywhere.

There's an undercurrent of music to it that you know other people don't hear, and the two of you have never had a conversation about it but game knows game. If you're a faerie, then Jer's a faerie, that's just how it is.

The plan is for Doug to be there as well, and you hope he's all right enough to make it. 

And then there they are.

Doug grins, gaunt and small as ever but the first thing he says is, "I outlived her, Winchester." And it's exactly the thing that Doug would say, between measured coughs. When you have a terminal illness, topics like that are always on the table. And of course you know that he means his mother, and of course you know there's a mixture of relief and confusion inside him.

"Hey. Knew you would," you offer, and Shadow raises an eyebrow at you. He's been prepped, but he probably wasn't expecting, well, that exchange. 

"This is Shadow," you say. "Love of my life...vanquisher of those that need to be vanquished... Queerplatonic foodie best friend. Shadow, this is Doug, and this is Jer."

Jer grins up at him. "Hey. Ready to raise hell?"

"You know I am. I been ready all my life." Shadow's more in his element now, even if the truth is closer to the fact that like anyone he grew into the person he is today.

The protest is over HR 620, and truth be told it wasn't always clear if Doug would make it all the way to 2018, but he has, with flying colors, and never once have Doug and Jer wavered from being each other's main supports. There's something about finding another disabled person who gets you, Doug says. You don't let go of that.

The noise from the crowd rises into a roar and the four of you join the main crowd, ready this time to face whatever comes.


End file.
